Maple Flavored Lip Balm
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: AUSLLY ONE SHOT. No more interruptions. Ally shows Austin her last minute gift she bought him. Austin shows her the proper way to use it.


**Okay, so those of you who used to follow me on twitter may have seen me promising Holiday smut. Obviously, it took me longer to finish it than I thought, and hopefully you all don't hate me for being so late. A lot has happened in my life since the holiday and it's not good. My twitter is gone, and I have no intentions to bring it back, but I will continue to write, so hopefully you won't abandon me. I do plan on continuing my other stories, although it's probably going to be a little while for me to regain my momentum. I'm not myself, and I pray you guys will respect that and stick with me through this tough time. I will keep you posted on what's happening, though.**

**Anywho, here's the (hopefully yummy) Holiday one shot I promised you!**

**oOo oOo oOo**

Austin moved into the practice room, a small smile on his face as he replayed the events of the last twenty four hours or so through his mind. It had been a long Christmas Day, and aside from the fact that his parents were on a cruise and he was supposed to be staying with Dez's family, and that the Austin Moon Dolls had almost been a giant disaster, it couldn't have been a more perfect way to spend his holiday.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor reminded him why he was here and had him turning and looking over his shoulder, and his small smile turned into a slightly bigger one.

He watched, silently, as Ally set her clutch purse down, and sighed through pursed lips, her cheeks puffing out as she let the long breath out. It was late, and she was probably exhausted by now, especially having stayed up all night the night before to prepare for today's party.

He watched as she rubbed her arms. It was already a little colder than what they were used to. Combine that with the slight chill of the air conditioning in the building and she had goose bumps forming up and down her ivory skin. He couldn't help but yearn to rub her arms warm for her. His fingers itched to feel her skin…

He watched her as she tilted her head to the side and removed one earring, rolling her neck and stretching her shoulders before setting it down and tending to the other, the sparkling silver metal shining against the black table top she set them on. He followed her hands as they carefully set the jewelry down on the table before she fingered her own hair, letting loose the clip at the back of her head and letting the upper layer of her locks fall freely around her face with the rest. She teased her hair with her fingers and scratched at her aching scalp as she let out a heavy sigh of relief, slight comfort finally starting to set in.

It was something so simple, so innocent and yet, as he watched her he got this feeling deep within his gut; a feeling of needing her. Simply _needing_ her touch and to feel her body pressed against his. He hadn't experienced th full on body-to-body contact he craved, but he could imagine how warm and soft she would feel pressed against him. The pull was strong, and he had to repeatedly scold himself and remind himself that they weren't ready for that kind of relationship. Or, at least, they hadn't been before...

He blinked away his frustration. All he wanted to do was walk up to her, wrap his arms around her tiny waist, feel her wrap her tiny legs around his, and kiss her senseless. He'd only ever kissed her twice. _Twice_.

He'd only kissed her twice and both times they'd been interrupted. Like tonight, he had three chances to kiss her, and she was even willing to let him, and for some god-forsaken reason he was either too bashful to go through with it, or they'd gotten rudely interrupted.

In secret silence, as she mulled around the room removing her jewelry, he looked at her lips. Her full, red-stained lips. The lipstick had faded a bit from earlier in the day, but its presence was still known and the fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he stared down at her and let those lips call to him in a way he couldn't even describe.

He watched her for a long while, as she mindlessly moved around, putting and taking objects and returning them to their rightful spots. She was in her own little zone, not even realizing her every move was being studied carefully.

Ally finally looked up, and he immediately looked away, pink tinging his cheeks as he tried his hardest not to blush at both being caught, and not having the guts to do what he'd just been picturing in his head. He poked at a few things here and there, awkwardly hitting a few keys on the piano when his eyes, grateful for a _real_ distraction, landed on something resting on top of the all-too familiar instrument.

"What's this?" Austin asked, confusion written in his features.

Ally leaned against the door jam and moved to remove her shoe and massage one of her heels, wiggling her toes and sighing in relief now that her aching foot was finally free from its strappy red confines. "What's what?" she asked as she shifted and started to work on the other foot, stepping down and becoming three inches shorter as her feet were planted flat on the cold floor.

"This box," he said picking up the object in question off the top of the old wooden piano. "It's all wrapped like a present," he said, noting how beautifully it was wrapped and how much he liked the way the little bow had been tied.

Ally shrugged her shoulders as she picked her shoes up by the straps on the back and worked her way toward him, half-heartedly looking over his shoulder to try and see what it was. "It's probably one of the defective Austin Moon dolls Dez and Chuck wrapped. We must have forgotten to pack it."

Austin shook his head and turned toward her, his eyes still down on the small box in his hands. "No, it's too small for that. I don't remember seeing it here when we left," he said turning to face her with the gift in his hands.

Ally had felt him watching her as she straightened the room up, but she chose to ignore it. All day she had given him the green light when under various sprigs of mistletoe that she would be okay with him kissing her. Hell, she would have been more than okay with it. She was hoping and praying for it. Months ago they had both agreed it was best if they just stayed friends, but now, after having dealt with him leaving her to go on tour, and both of their dreams becoming reality, she was seeing the point of staying just friends shrinking more and more.

Ally shrugged again and looked down at it in his large tanned hands. Her breath caught when she let her eyes linger on them a little longer than they needed to. "Well, there's a card attached to the bow, what does it say?"

Austin pulled on the little note tag and flipped it over, looking at the writing on the back, a smile breaking out across his perfect features. "You dork…" he chuckled.

Again, Ally knit her brows together in confusion. "What?" 

"It says _to Austin from Ally_," he said as he raised his chocolate eyes to her with a smile on his face.

Ally set her shoes down on the top of the piano and moved to grab the box from his hands. Her brows were knit together as her eyes flicked to his for only a moment before she flipped the small wrapped box over and inspected it, looking for some sort of sign of where it might have come from. One small symbol on the back of the wrapping gave it away, and it suddenly dawned on her what it was.

"That's impossible…" she whispered to herself, a slight chill running down her spine.

Austin watched her face and the million different emotions reflecting on it.

She raised her eyes to meet his again and noticed right away that he was looking at her with a matching confused expression. She licked her lips.

He noticed.

She blinked rapidly and shifted slightly on her feet. "I don't understand how this even got up here. The store has been closed for hours and this definitely wasn't here when we left for the event earlier…"

Austin shrugged his shoulders and moved to take off his red suit jacket, tossing it over a nearby chair, leaving him in just his plain white tee and white jeans. He stretched his arms, causing the thin white material to stretch over his flexed arms and back muscles. "Maybe your dad brought it up before he locked up?"

Ally almost couldn't help the way her eyes automatically inspected his body as he moved, and the way her abdomen fluttered in an all-too familiar way before her gaze went back to the tiny package before her, afraid of being caught looking at his body and her not-so-innocent urges being discovered as she imagined the _not-so-tiny_ package beneath his trousers. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, he left before me, he couldn't have…"

Austin stuck just his fingers into his white denim pockets and took one more step closer to her. It wasn't necessary; he was already close enough to her, but he took the step regardless. "Oh-kayyy well what's so impossible about it?" he asked, moving on to a different issue.

Ally swallowed and looked up at his eyes, nearly having to crane her neck back to see him since he was now so close to her and so much taller than her.

_So. Much. Taller…_

She tried to hide her blush at his sudden proximity as she answered him. "Do you remember this morning when I said I _wasn't_ ordering you a last minute Christmas present on my iPad?"

Austin barely nodded as his eyes flicked back and forth between hers, his breath on her face.

"You and I both know how _great_ of a liar I am and, well, this is it," she said looking down to the box again. "But I ordered it _this morning…_ there is absolutely no way it would have been processed and shipped and delivered already."

Austin smirked and he noticed the way Ally's eyes immediately traveled to his lips. "You really bought me another present on top of the other one?"

The brunette blushed and nodded her head as she looked down, her eyes scanning over and lingering on his pectoral muscles under his tight white tee on the way down. It wasn't until then that his usual musk of cologne and body wash invaded her, making her eyes heavy as she let him take over her senses.

Did someone turn the heat on in this room, or…

Hastily she dragged her eyes back own at the box to avert his playful gaze. "I saw it in a catalogue and thought of you. It's just a silly little thing, sort of a gag gift, really," she said, bravely dragging her eyes back up to his.

She stopped and took a long moment to just look at him, really look at him up close with no one else watching and no one around to interrupt her thoughts. She really was amazed at herself for her self-control. Normal girls her age would have been doing anything in their power to play the damsel in distress and catch his attention, get him to fawn over her in any way possible and flirt with him endlessly so that he would know just exactly how much she wanted him.

She wasn't that kind of girl, and yet, here they were… face to face, mere inches away from each other smirking and blushing after almost-kissing two times earlier. Maybe being the good girl really did pay off…

_If only he knew just how badly she wanted to be a bad girl… just for him…_

Ally blinked a few times and brought herself back into reality, clearing her throat lightly and looking back down at the tiny box again. "Well, anyway… here…"

Ally handed him the small box and Austin couldn't help but smile shyly at her. With one brow raised he took the tiny package back from her and tugged on the loose end of the bow, successfully untying the knot and letting the ribbon fall to the floor. Ally smiled nervously as she watched his hands work at the wrapping paper, ripping it to shreds and of course letting that fall to the floor as well. She giggled.

"What?"

She shook her head at his child-like antics. "Nothing. Just… _you_. Keep going."

Austin smirked and pulled the top off of the small white box, finally revealing this mystery present that she had gotten him. He stared, puzzled, at the tiny tube sitting nestled in the small bed of stuffing in the box. He raised his eyebrows.

Lip balm?

Ally watched with amusement as the wheels in Austin's head turned and turned, practically seeing the smoke come out of his ears when he couldn't figure it out. She chuckled, and stepped forward, thrusting herself further into his personal bubble, yet, not seeming to care.

Austin watched, puzzled, as a still smiling Ally gently took the box from him and plucked the little tube of chap-stick from its confines. She discarded its wrapping, holding it up horizontally with the label facing her favorite blonde so he could read it more carefully. His eyes focused on the small label, reading it quickly and letting his puzzled features fall into happy ones as he realized that what she held in front of him was in fact a tube of maple flavored lip balm.

"Maple…" he said nodding his head as he took it from her and studied it a bit closer, a wide smile spread across his face. "Because of how much I love-"

"Pancakes!" she shouted hastily, her eyes wide with panic.

Austin looked at her, a little bit of surprise mixed with amusement as he started at her for her interruption. "That's what I was going to say…"

"Oh," she blushed, fake-laughing as she looked down and nodded her head.

Austin eyed her cautiously but never stopped smirking as he could clearly see the blush tinging her cheeks. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Ally's cheeks turned crimson as she realized she had been thinking with her mind in the gutter, and that she had expected him so say something about kissing her or trying to kiss her or just kissing in general. People joked all the time that when they are making out so much their lips dry out and they need chap-stick to keep things fresh and moist and she was pretty sure she at least saw something like that in an episode of Boy Meets World once so she wasn't a _completely_ crazy person for thinking his mind had gone there too...

She looked up at him in panic, her cheeks literally burning from the blood pumping so fast through her system now. "Uh, pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… nothing about kissing that's for sure…"

Austin's breath hitched and his pants grew a little tighter when he realized her mind was right where his was – in the gutter. He arched a brow and smirked as he watched a million different emotions wash across her face before she hastily shoved the tube into his hand and stepped around him, leaving him staring at the piano as she was moving towards the door.

"My goodness, Christmas is over I think I should take all these decorations down, don't you?" she force-laughed, clearly looking for an out.

He was absolutely not going to give it to her.

Austin spun on his heels and watched as she began to cross the threshold between the practice room and the balcony overhanging the sales floor, and his mind suddenly decided to work again. He took off after her and grabbed her by her elbow, violently spinning her to face him again, ignoring her look of surprise and solely focusing on her delectable lips.

Ally gulped audibly as Austin entered her personal bubble again, like he often does, and backed her up against the door jam. She gasped and her chest heaved with labored breaths. "Austin wha-"

"Do you know," he purred. "The one thing I love more than pancakes?" He was barely audible but with nothing but the deafening silence surrounding them, Ally couldn't even pretend not to hear him.

Her large eyes bore up into his, waiting as her heart beat wildly in her chest as she silently shook her head.

Austin opened the cap, listening to the delightful little 'pop' noise it made as the small plastic tube wafted its aroma up through the small space between them. His eyes grew dark and his mouth watered and it wasn't from the scent of the flavored chap-stick in his hand, but rather from the idea that suddenly went off in him like an exploding light bulb.

Ally braced herself against the wall as Austin came at her with the chap-stick tube, his hand not even shaking as she watched him lick his lips and reach out to her, pressing the head of it against her bottom lip.

Austin moved the confectionary cosmetic over her thick lip, watching as the pink skin beneath depressed and smoothed out from his actions, a subtle shimmer left in its wake.

Ally's body vibrated as he did this, her eyes glazing over at the eroticism of his actions, the way his pupils dilated while watching his work be done, the way he pursed his own lips when he finally pulled the tube away and watched her press her lips together, spreading it to her top lip as well.

She blinked away her shock, or tried to at least, as she worked up the courage to find her voice. "The lip balm was for you, not me. You're supposed to taste it…" she whispered, shaking.

Austin mindlessly replaced the cap and stuffed it into his front pocket, nodding slowly at her as he took one final step and bridged the gap between them. Ally gasped when his body pressed against hers, pinning her in the doorway as he skillfully slid his left hand around her back and the right around to the base of her skull, tilting her head up toward him. "I know…"

Her breath caught in her throat the second he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, not wasting a moment before tilting his head to the side and parting his lips, gently taking her bottom one between his so he could in fact steal a taste of the maple flavored lip balm she so generously bought him.

Ally courageously parted her lips and she sighed into him, putting the ball in his court to see if he would continue on with the next move. They'd kissed before, and held their lips together for long lingering moments, but never like this. Would he take a leap and deepen it?

She hoped so.

Her wishes came true almost immediately as he felt him tangle his lips with hers, feeling the moisture from the very insides of his lips mingling with her own.

Her hands finally couldn't take the cold walls anymore and before she could even stop herself, she snaked her fingers into his blonde tresses, standing on her tip-toes and tousling his neat-messiness and lightly tugging at the ends.

Austin moaned loudly into her mouth when she tugged on his hair and he found himself pressing his lower region against hers. He couldn't even help it if he'd wanted to. She was driving him wild with her responses and he wasn't going to let the potential embarrassment of him poking her with his desire scare him off now. He needed the friction. He wanted her to know what she did to him.

Ally couldn't help the whimper of pleasure when she felt the confirmation of his arousal pressing prominently against her inner thigh as his tongue rolled against hers. The combination of both of those things turning her on even more than she already was and she made sure to move her leg ever so subtly to let him know she was aware of it there.

Her senses were on overload as she felt wave after wave of hot searing pleasure course through her when he lifted her from under her butt and brought her fully back into the practice room, kicking the door shut behind him and roughly pinning her against it, his arousal now pressing right where she needed it most.

Her dress had ridden up, her backside left hanging out the bottom and Austin's course white jeans and her candy cane striped panties were the only things separating their most intense desires. She whimpered again as a million and one dirty thoughts ran though her mind, her body screaming out for at least one of those dirty little fantasies to come true right now. As their teeth and noses bumped and their heads moved back and forth finding new angles, Ally let go of Austin's hair with one hand and felt her way down the cold wooden door to the handle, and locked it.

The sound of the lock clicking had Austin's head spinning.

She locked the door.

_She_ **locked** the door.

That little click had him reverting to a primal state. He was doing what nature needed him to do at this point, and though a small part of him knew he should be taking into consideration that she had never done anything like this before, and neither had he and therefore he should probably take it easy and slow, _she_ locked the door and so all inhibitions had gone flying at the speed of light out the window.

Austin rocked with a rhythm against her, rubbing himself deliciously against her scorching core, absorbing her heat as he felt her arms come around him again traveling down over the contours of his back to the waistband of his jeans. Her small hands tugged on his white t-shirt, pulling it from where it was tucked into his pants, shimmying it up and out.

Austin moaned.

Ally liked it.

She'd never acted this way before, but damned if she was going to deny herself the white hot pleasure the most desirable boy in Miami was giving her right now. It's not like he was just anybody… he was Austin, and if they were both honest with themselves, they both knew their entire friendship was leading up to this.

Austin pulled back and gasped for air as Ally pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it on the floor somewhere behind him. They each sat still for a moment, soaking each other in and breathing heavily to catch their breath. Austin was shirtless now, and Ally's eyes drank him in as he eyed her up and down, his eyes lingering on the scrap of fabric she called underwear, the little red and white swirly stripes doing things to him and giving him thoughts that would make a sailor blush.

Her red sequin dress was bunched around her hips and the strap was hanging loosely off her one shoulder, tempting him and testing him with all of his strength. He knew, though, that he had to wait for the all clear signal before he could go any further. He had to wait to her to tell him it was okay. After that, there would be no stopping him.

Her chest heaved with her labored breaths, and she hoped it was having the effect on him that she wanted. She could feel the supple mounds of her breasts protruding and appearing more prominent as her chest heaved. And he could see it through the dress. She wanted to drive him wild, even more so than she already was.

There is no greater feeling for a woman than knowing you completely turn on your man… and Austin was her man, she didn't care _what_ their official label was. No matter what, he would always be hers, just like she would always be his.

Ally had had enough waiting. She needed him and she needed him now. She made the first move.

Without breaking eye contact Ally reached between them and began undoing his belt, readying to free his delicious looking bulge from its painful confines. Austin began to shake with anticipation, wanting absolutely anything and everything she was willing to give him, and he certainly hoped she leaned more toward the _everything_ spectrum.

He watched the erotic display before him, as she bit her lip and undid the buckle, using both hands to slide his belt out of the loops of his jeans before holding it up and letting it drop from her hand. Austin's nostrils flared and his hands gripped her sides, moving them down ever so slowly to cup her butt and bring his fingers around to her panties from beneath her.

He held her, pinned between him and the wall with his fingers balancing her so that his thumbs could inch their way into the most intimate part of her panties, feeling the dampness there and praying to god it was all there for him and him only. He felt her shaking as his thumbs outlined the crotch of her underwear, feeling the smooth skin at the juncture of her core and her thighs, his heart doing a little flip flop when he realized she was perfectly shaved and smooth.

Ally's eyes bore into his as she pulled the button of his jeans and felt them loosen and fall open, only having to help the zipper along the slightest bit. Her knuckles brushed his erection and she felt herself getting even more wet at the thought of his size. He had big hands and big feet, naturally she assumed his other appendage would be appropriately sized as well.

At the same time she reached forward and wrapped her hand around his length poking through the access hole in his boxers, he slipped his thumbs under her panties and rubbed her sex, his knees nearly bucking at the discovery of her overwhelming wetness.

Ally gasped loudly and let her head fall back against the door with a thud, her dark eyes never leaving his, her blood boiling and her cheeks burning as she let Austin explore her most intimate parts with the pad of his rather large thumb.

"Fuck…" he whispered, and hearing him cuss made Ally quiver. Something about him was so sexy when he did it, though she'd obviously never admitted it to him before. "Ally…"

She swallowed hard and gasped again as she squeezed his length, amazed by his girth and how strong it seemed. How did he hide this in his pants every day? She felt him throb when she made noise for him.

"Ally please…" he begged, and Ally realized then that he probably needed friction too. He was swollen and red and very obviously in need of a release, much like herself. She slowly began to stroke up and down on him, seeing the difference in his expressions right away.

Her fingers brushed over the head of his penis, and his abdomen twitched as his eyes screwed shut. It encouraged her to see him coming undone and moved her to keep going. His skin was soft, and moved easily over his solidness, and Ally felt a new heat rise through her chest neck and cheeks as she experimented with her movements.

Austin fell forward and placed his forehead on her shoulder as she pumped him slowly, learning and getting a rhythm down for him. He breathed heavily and he was sure she felt his hot breath hit her shoulder and chest in puffs timed with her movements. He had never seen or experienced anything more erotic.

One moment they were just two friends, maybe something a little more, flirting and chatting mindlessly in a room, and now here they were; pressed up against a wall, half naked finger fucking each other like it was the last thing they would ever do.

And both of them were completely okay with that.

Austin moved his thumb against her again and her hips jerked, seeking more from him immediately. He swirled it around, feeling it slip between her soft hot folds. She mewled at his touch and it drove him wild inside. His breathing increased and so did the warmth radiating off her body.

"Ally…" he breathed against her again.

Ally whimpered at hearing her name from between his heated lips. He kept repeating it and she couldn't even handle how it was making her feel.

"Ally tell me to stop…" he whimpered against her neck, and she immediately felt a wave of panic. Stop? Why stop?

Austin shook his head against her, trying his damnedest to be the logical one and say this was going too far way too fast, but his body and his brain were fighting a good fight and the noises she was making were only giving fuel to his body. "Tell me to stop now or I won't be able to when you ask me later…"

Ally shuddered at his confession and rolled her hips into his hand, seeking more friction. She lowered her head to where his was rested on her shoulder and pressed her mouth against his ear, running her fingers through his hair, holding him in place for fear that he would pull away any second now. She continued to squeeze his length with her other hand. "What if I don't ever want you to stop?"

Austin paused for only a second, waiting to be sure that he'd in fact heard what he thought he'd heard, and when she didn't pull back or push him away, he took a deep breath and thrust two fingers into her.

Ally threw her head back again and screamed out loud, her eyes wide at the new sensation filing her. With each sweep of his fingers his thumb would hit the bundle of nerves just above her opening, sending shock waves of pleasure shooting from head to toe, and she could feel her body shake against the wall.

Austin's legs shook as he continued listening to Ally's mewls and panting. Her hand was so tight on his shaft and it felt incredible, but he knew he wasn't going to last long. As much as he'd imagined being the stud who could go all night, he knew she'd have him exploding in her hand in about two minutes if she didn't let up. He would have to sate her somehow so she wouldn't notice his embarrassing situation.

As much as it pained him to admit it, he needed to get her hand off of him, and he needed to do it quick or she'd be witnessing his embarrassment in no time. He pulled back and looked at her face, watching proudly as it twisted in pleasure from his hands ministrations on her body.

He watched her for a few more moments, waiting until she opened her eyes again and looked at him. When she did, he pulled his fingers from within her and shifted to grab hold of her butt, holding her in place as he stepped back and dropped to his knees, resting her so she was pinned between his face and the wall, her legs thrown over his shoulders. He ripped her panties in two and dropped them on the floor.

"Oh my god," Ally breathed out at the quick motion, her heart beating wildly in her chest the second she realized what his intentions were.

Austin leaned his face forward and placed one painfully long flat-tongued lick from the bottom of her opening to the top, flicking her little nubbin once before pulling back and swallowing all the liquid he'd just scooped up.

Ally let out a very unladylike groan at the feeling and wrapped both of her hands in his hair to hold him in place. She never wanted him to stop doing what he'd just done. Words couldn't even describe the amazingness he'd just delivered upon her. "Ungh, ohmygod…"

He did it again.

"Austin…"

Again.

"Austin!"

He ran his tongue up her folds again, this time delving his tongue as deep within her as it could go, and he moaned loudly at the taste of her.

"AUSTIN!"

Ally's head thrashed back and forth as she jerked her hips toward him, desperate for the tiniest bit of friction on her clit. She'd never climaxed before, but the white hot pleasure smoldering up through her abdomen told her she was close and she wanted nothing more than to feel Austin take her over the edge.

Austin raised his eyes to look at her and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest when he saw she was looking straight down at him, a wildness in her eyes he'd never seen before. She was gripping the back of his head with one hand while she grasped at her own breast with the other, her chest heaving as he tongue-fucked her.

"Austin," she whimpered, her head falling back against the wall once again as she bit her lip and mewled.

He lapped at her entrance again, taking more time to flick his tongue back and forth over her clit before pulling on it hard between closed lips.

Ally yelped out loud and pushed her head back into the wall, sprawling her hair out all around her head in the process. Her body was buzzing, and she was positive he was about to give her her very first orgasm, and that it was going to be incredible.

Austin watched her face, both terrified and invigorated all at the same time that he was going down on Ally for the first time. He hoped to god that her mewls were of pleasure and not annoyance at a job not so well done. Her hisses though, her hisses were his answer.

"Austin, oh my god," she hissed between teeth, grinding herself into his mouth as she gripped his hair and encouraged him along. "Don't stop…"

Austin sighed into her as his knees wobbled, the intensity of it all starting to hit him. He brought one hand around to her center, running his tongue from bottom to top and sucking on her clit, humming, while inserting two fingers into her. She was scorching, and her succulent heat practically sucked his fingers into her as he gave her short forceful thrusts while fiercely tonguing her clit.

Ally's mouth dropped open in a silent O as she felt her body starting to shake. The added stimulation to her already sensitive body was pushing her over the edge fast and she couldn't stop rolling her hips into him even if she tried. Her breaths came in short pants as he continued to thrust and lick and suck, her toes curling as the muscles in her abdomen started pulsing.

"A-Austinnnnn oh!"

Austin's heart leapt out of his chest hearing her yell out his name as she began to climax. He could feel her inner walls pulsing down on the tips of his fingers as he pushed deep within her, sighing into her sex at the relief he felt for making her cum.

Ally's hips jerked as Austin slowed his licks and thrusts, generously letting her ride out her orgasm without over stimulating her. Her chest heaved and her fingernails scraped with just the right amount of pressure on Austin's scalp, giving him tingles that shot straight down through his body to the source of his current state of frustration, making it throb just enough to remind him of its undying presence.

Ally rode out her orgasm and sighed loudly as her body began to finally calm down, her vision coming back and her body breaking out in a cold sweat. She watched him, as he lapped at her slowly, cleaning up any juices that secreted from her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She clenched her teeth, feeling suddenly too empty and needing to be filled, as she gripped the hair at the back of his head and pulled it back, watching his adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed and licked his lips.

Her eyes were wild, she could feel it, and she wanted one thing and one thing only. "I want you in me…"

Austin's dick jumped in his crouching position before her. Did she really just…

"Austin…" she warned when she could see the wheels turning in his head. "Just take me…"

Austin clenched his jaw and pulled back, letting her legs fall to the floor so she was standing again. Her knees were weak and she wobbled a little as she placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"Last chance," Austin warned as he walked her backwards towards the sofa in the corner of the room.

Ally felt a shiver roll down her spine at the hoarse tone of his voice. He was being forceful and considerate at the same time, and it only served to turn her on more.

She responded to his warning by pushing down on his jeans and boxers, making them fall to the floor as she pinned them to the ground to let him step out of them entirely, finally leaving him completely nude before her save for his trademark whistle chain and guitar pick necklaces.

"Fuck, Ally, you are turning me on so much right now…"

Ally smirked as he pulled the zipper at the back of her dress and let it slip off her slender body, leaving her in only her sheer white lace bra. "Really?" she asked innocently, not so innocently rubbing her bare thigh on his erection as she stepped out of the dress, making him groan. "I had no idea…"

Austin smirked and growled as he pulled her by her elbows and pressed the length of body against hers, kissing her fiercely. She whimpered in response, and Austin was only fueled by it. She liked it a little rough…

He backed her against the arm rest of the couch and pulled back, spinning her roughly so her naked backside was pressed against his aching erection. The feeling of it made her whimper again as he pushed her forward and leaned over her, grinding his pelvis into her.

His cold chain rested on her heated back and he brought his hands around to cup her breasts from beneath her.

"I can't believe you wore this," he whispered hoarsely into her ear, squeezing his hands to emphasize what he was talking about. "To a _children's_ holiday event…"

Ally breathed heavily and ground her ass back into him, feeling the fine hairs of his manhood and thighs tickling the backs of her smooth legs and ass. "It was covered…" she barely countered.

Austin groaned again when she pushed back hard against him, causing his dick to slide along her folds between her legs. Her wetness coated him and he gripped her hips from behind.

Ally squeezed her legs shut around his member, and rocked back and forth as he stood still, effectively fucking her thighs.

"Ally please," he begged. "I need you now I can't wait anymore…"

Ally bit her lip and spread her legs, exposing her swollen sex to him. She looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a small nod, signaling that she was ready for him.

Austin's body vibrated as he pulled back and positioned himself at her entrance. He shook with anticipation and fear. This was it, this was the moment, and he couldn't be any happier that it was Ally, and oddly enough, that it was here in the practice room. A lot of stuff happened between them here in this room. He supposed it was appropriate something like this happen here, on a night like Christmas night.

Ally shook when the felt the bulbous head of his dick pressing at her opening. She wanted so badly to give herself to him, she couldn't even find it in herself to mind that it was happening like this, and happening this fast. "Austin, please…"

Austin heard his name and let loose the beast inside, thrusting himself forward and sheathing himself in her warm wet heat.

Ally gasped when she felt him fill her to the hilt, stretching her in a way she never thought possible. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in awe as he felt her squeeze handfuls of flesh from her hips. "Ungh!"

"Oh my god, FUCK Ally…"

"Austin," she breathed, her hands bracing herself as she hung over the arm rest of the couch.

Austin pulled back, the ridge of the head of his cock rubbing deliciously along her inner walls before thrusting forward again, filling her twice as fast.

Ally arched her back, unable to sit still as he continuously rocked himself back and forth, pulling and pushing as he sent a second round of shock waves through her body.

"Ally…"

"Austin don't stop…"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "ALLY…"

"Austin, YES…"

"ALLY!"

"YES!"

"ALLY!"

"YESSS!"

"Ally," Austin moaned deeply as he slowly and reluctantly pulled back, letting their lips peel apart agonizingly slow with the remainder of the sticky lip balm spreading between the two of them. His eyes slowly opened up to take in the sight before him, of the beautiful girl with rosy pink cheeks and even pinker lips, breathless and smiling before him. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he gazed down at her.

She stayed pressed in the doorway, her eyes closed with her rosy cheeks flushed as she breathed heavily. Heavier than one would expect from just one heated kiss. Austin looked at her, his brow furrowed. "Ally?"

At the altered sound of her name coming from between Austin's lips Ally opened her eyes, blinking and taking in her surroundings again. She was dazed, and confused, as she slowly looked around and took in the sights before her. Austin was standing there in front of her, not behind her, fully clothed but clearly aroused, and she was still in the doorway, her dress and panties still in place and her hair only slightly messed.

She looked around the room, noticing that the pillows and blanket on the couch were undisturbed, no signs of their wild session there at all.

She let out a loud gasp when she realized she had completely just imagined the entire thing, save for the first amazing kiss which had clearly just ended. That definitely explained the lack of pain during her 'first time.' She looked around the room for a moment and let reality sink in, her confusion obviously lost on Austin as he stood there biting his lip and smiling like a fool.

Her lower region ached with desire now as she could still feel him poking her, and she wanted nothing more than to make her fantasy become reality, despite how young and inexperienced she was.

Austin rocked his hips against her once to try and relieve some of the ache from beneath his too-tight jeans and smiled down at her, loving the way she'd reacted so positively to his little stunt. "I'm sorry, I'm SO sorry, I just couldn't help it."

Her shock wore off and her eyes found his eyes again. Her voice found the confidence it needed, and she found herself straightening up in front of him, pressing her chest fully against his as she shamelessly slipped her fingers into his pants pocket, her heart racing a mile a minute.

Austin's mouth dropped open in surprise and pleasure when her hand moved around, her fingers wiggling as she searched his pocket and _accidentally _brushed his raging erection.

She smirked at him. "You're supposed to be staying with Dez tonight, right?"

It took a moment for Austin to realize he was being spoken to, let alone asked a question. He quickly snapped his mouth shut, swallowed, and nodded, still frozen from Ally's bold actions.

"Do you have a key to your house?" she practically whispered as she looked up at him through her lashes, her shy innocence fading before his eyes.

He nodded again, more vigorously this time.

"Good," she smiled as she pulled her hand from his pocket, the small chap-stick in her hand as she popped the cap open and reapplied more to her lips again before handing it back to him, his stunned expression rendering him speechless. "Let's go back to your house for a little while…"

Ally slipped herself from between him and the door jam, casually grabbing her shoes and clutch from the practice room before sliding in front of him again to leave the room, not even trying to avoid his boner as she rubbed her backside over it as she left the room and flipped the light off, beginning her descent of the stairs.

Austin watched in awe as she looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled knowingly before facing forward and disappearing from his view.

He raised his eyes skyward and pumped his fist, an excited smile gracing his lips. "Merry fucking Christmas, Austin…"

**END**

**Welp. There that is. Hopefully you liked it. Thanks for reading, guys and gals. I love you.**


End file.
